Alternate Season Finale
by id4babe
Summary: What if Janet had gone to Sully's instead of calling Rooster? An alternate ending to the season two finale. Jeddie-centric, with appearances by other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You'll recognize select scenes and dialogue from the Season Two finale in here. ABC owns everything. I own nothing. This is simply their story taking a slightly different turn in my imagination.**

**Chapter One**

Janet pulled into Sully's and rested her head on the steering wheel. The tears were going to come sooner or later, she knew that. She didn't know how to stop them. So why was she coming to her workplace, where everyone would inevitably see her and start gossiping?

Because she couldn't bear to go home to an empty house. She had tried to reach Pizza Girl, but she had to work tonight. Hannah had immediately wanted to come over when she heard how upset Janet was, but when Janet remembered her friend was in the middle of a soon-to-be family dinner with Ray and Sam, just the three of them, she assured Hannah she'd be fine and told her not to worry. Janet didn't even tell her what she had witnessed on Eddie's porch. She didn't want her problems to ruin Hannah's night the day before her engagement party.

_Yeah, I'm fine alright_, she thought as a tear fell down her cheek. _Never been better._

Janet walked inside and ordered a shot of tequila. 

* * *

Two hours and what felt like half a bottle of tequila later, Janet stood up to go home. Rooster immediately grabbed her keys.

"You're not driving anywhere tonight, Janet. Hang out here for another half hour. I'll bring you some coffee, and drive you home after we lock up for the night."

Janet shook her head in agreement. "Thanks Rooster."

When Rooster left to get the coffee, Janet looked around. Even in her drunken state of mind, she could tell half the bar was looking at her. Worse, she knew they were talking about her as well. Just as she resolved to ignore it, she overheard the conversation one table over.

"Look at her. No doubt drowning her sorrows over Latekka. But did she really think he'd stick with her when Rory's back in town?"

That was the last straw for Janet. Forgetting Rooster and her coffee, she walked out the door.

_It's not that long of a walk home_, she thought to herself, and started walking.

* * *

Having put Sam to sleep for the night, Hannah walked back downstairs and joined Ray on the couch.

"What's on your mind Hannah Jane?"

"I just can't get that phone call with Janet out of my head."

"I thought she told you everything was fine."

"That is what she told me. It's what she didn't tell me that I'm concerned about. I could hear it in her voice, Ray. Something was wrong."

"Hannah, I think you're overreacting. If something was wrong, Janet would tell you."

"On a normal day, yes she would. But this is the night before our engagement party, and she knew I was having a special dinner with you and Sam. I know Janet, she wouldn't have wanted to interrupt that."

"So give her a call now."

"I just did, she's not answering at home or on her cell," Hannah paused. "Would you mind staying here with Sam while I go check on her?"

"Tell you what," Ray kissed her cheek. "I'll drive by her house on my way home. If her car's in the driveway and the lights are off, I'll call and let you know. She's probably already asleep. If the lights are on and it looks like she's home, I'll come back here to stay with Sam so you can drive over there."

"Thanks Ray."

"Anything for you, Hannah Jane."

* * *

_Darn_, Janet thought as she looked at her cell phone. _Forgot to charge it again. Oh well, probably better off not to have access to a phone right now,_ she realized. Her luck she'd drunk-dial Eddie, and wouldn't that be great. She could just picture it:

_Eddie, is that your phone?_

_Forget it Rory, its no one important._

Her mind lost in pain and anger over just what might be so important to him right now, she barely heard the noise in the trees to her left.

_Just my imagination. Knight's Ridge is probably the safest town in America,_ she assured herself. Still, she was starting to wish she hadn't cut through the backroads just to save an extra five minutes on her walk home.

When she heard the noise again, closer this time, she knew it was not just her imagination. Instantly sobering up, she started to walk faster. But even as she pulled her cell phone back out in the hope that her battery had magically recharged itself, she heard the voice behind her.

"Hi Janet."

* * *

"Janet! Are you alright? Janet, wake up!"

Janet opened her eyes to see Ray crouched over her. She didn't know how long he had been there. She didn't know how long she had been there. All she knew was that her body hurt more than it ever had before.

"Janet, can you hear me?"

Mutely, she nodded her head. Except even that small movement sent a wave of pain through her body.

Ray pulled out his cell phone and called for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick stepped outside Eddie's room to call Janet. As he was searching through Eddie's cell for her number, Eddie's phone rang. Recognizing Hannah's number, Nick answered.

"Hello?"

"Nick?"

"Hannah."

"What are you doing answering Eddie's phone?"

"There was some trouble last night. I was actually trying to get ahold of Janet. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I'm with her right now. We actually had some trouble too, which is why I'm trying to find Eddie. Wait, what kind of trouble did you have?"

"Eddie's in the hospital. I don't know all the details yet, but it had something to do with that tool Matt Lausch."

"I don't believe this."

"Yeah, Eddie's in pretty bad shape. What goes on with you and Janet? What kind of trouble?"

"Janet was attacked last night."

"What?!"

"She's going to be fine. She's in with the doctor right now, and she's got some bruises, but. . . Nick, this guy could have raped her. If Ray hadn't been driving around looking for her. . ."

"But she's okay, right? You got there in time?"

"Ray got there in time, yeah. The doctors have a few more tests to do, then she's got to give the police a statement, but she'll be able to go home today. I just thought Eddie might want to - "

"Yeah, Eddie's gonna want to," Nick interrupted. "The guy can barely stand up, but I tell him this, and they're going to have to physically restrain him to the bed."

"Nick, there's something else."

"What?"

"Janet doesn't know I'm making this call. In fact, I think she might have even tried to stop me if she did. I got the impression something happened between her and Eddie. But I haven't had a chance alone with her to ask her what. Has Eddie said anything to you?"

"No, he hasn't said anything to me. But considering everything that went down last night," Nick reasoned, "if they did have a disagreement maybe it won't matter so much anymore."

"I hope you're right," Hannah sighed, her concern for her friend evident in her voice. "Look, I have to get back to Janet. I'll tell her about Eddie, and it'll be her call on whether or not she comes by to see him later."

"Okay, I'll talk to Eddie," Nick agreed. "But I have a feeling that once he knows what happened to her, she's not going to have a choice on whether she sees him or not."

"Fair enough. Bye Nick."

"Later Hannah."

* * *

Nick walked back into Eddie's room.

"Hey Nicky. You get ahold of Janet?" Eddie was in a pretty good mood, all things considered.

"Uh, yeah, I. . ." Nick paused, trying to find the best way to break this to his friend. "Eddie, I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it."

"What goes on?"

"Well. . . you weren't the only one who was hurt last night."

"Who else did they go after?" Eddie immediately thought Matt Lausch was behind this too. "Ikey for bringing me here?" Eddie asked. "Owen?"

"No, it wasn't - " Nick tried to explain.

"Not Phil?" Eddie interrupted with a look of pure horror on his face. Physical Phil was the most harmless human being on the planet.

"No, Phil's fine. Eddie. . . Janet was attacked last night."

"WHAT?!" Eddie immediately started trying to get out of bed.

"Eddie, calm down. She's going to be fine." Nick managed to stop Eddie from ripping out his IV, but Eddie was still trying to get out of the bed. "Eddie, seriously. I just talked to Hannah. The doctor said Janet's going to be fine." Nick was now holding him by the shoulders to keep him from getting up.

Eddie pushed Nick away. "If you expect me to sit here calmly while you tell me Janet, my Janet, was hurt, sorry it's not going to happen."

Nick recognized that look in Eddie's eyes. He knew Eddie would not give up until he saw Janet for himself. While Nick couldn't give him that peace of mind right this second, he gave Eddie the next best thing he could.

"She's coming to see you herself as soon as she's done with the doctor." Nick wasn't 100 certain this was true, given his recent conversation with Hannah, but it had the desired effect. Eddie seemed to calm down. _Well, not calm exactly_, Nick thought wryly, but Eddie stopped trying to get out of the bed at least.

"Nicky, you've got to give me the details, because right now I'm imagining the worst."

Nick told Eddie what he knew. He could tell by Eddie's face that he was getting more and more upset as the story went on, but he stayed quiet until Nick was done. Finally, Eddie spoke.

"And Matt Lausch is behind this?"

Nick answered honestly, "I don't know." He never did get the name of the attacker from Hannah.

"When I get my hands on that dirtbag. . ." Eddie trailed off and silently looked out the window.

Nick knew Eddie's silence was just the calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for your time Miss Meadows. I'm truly sorry for what you went through last night."

Janet nodded her thanks to the policeman who had just taken her statement. They wanted her to remember who had done this to her, but the truth is she had never seen his face. Whoever he was, he had come up from behind her. Part of her thought she recognized the voice, but even if she did know who it belonged to, she would've been unlikely to recognize her own parents' voices with the state she was in last night. Tired, hungover, and sore as hell from all the bruises on her body, Janet wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed. But first, she realized, she had to thank her friend for staying with her all night.

Hannah immediately got up from her seat in the waiting room when Janet walked out.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone's been throwing bricks at me all night. Most of all at my head. But I'll survive. Thanks for staying with me."

"Of course I stayed. I'm driving you home too, after I tell you something and you make a decision. But first, do you need anything?"

"Right now, all I need is two of those painkillers the doctor prescribed to me, and ten uninterrupted hours of sleep. But what do you need to tell me?"

"It's about Eddie."

Janet flinched. She may not remember a lot of things about last night, but she remembered what shot the night to hell in the first place.

"What about Eddie?" Janet finally asked.

Hannah didn't know how to tell her.

"There was some trouble last night."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Eddie's in the hospital, just down the hall. It seems Matt Lausch decided to get some revenge for their argument a few weeks ago."

Her own problems immediately forgotten, Janet stumbled and had to grab the wall for support. Hannah led her to a chair in the waiting room and made her sit down.

"Eddie's in the hospital? Matt sent Eddie to the hospital?"

Hannah smiled at her friend's concern. The look on Janet's face was exactly the same look Eddie had given Hannah when she stopped by his room half an hour ago, and he had questioned her endlessly about how Janet was doing. _It seems the only people who don't know Eddie and Janet are in love with each other,_ Hannah smiled, _are Eddie and Janet._

Hannah started to tell Janet what she knew, but was abruptly cut off. The second Janet heard Eddie's room number, she took off down the hall. Hannah simply sat back down in the waiting room, to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

After Nick left the room, Eddie had some time to himself to sit and compose his thoughts. First and foremost, he was worried as hell about Janet. Nick said she was fine, and Hannah had even stopped by to reassure him of the same thing, but he knew he wouldn't rest easy until he saw her for himself.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. Something else was too, and he knew it. Worse, this was something he'd done. He had to figure out how he was going to tell Janet about him kissing Rory. The kiss meant nothing to him, and it would never happen again, but Janet deserved to know that it did happen this once. But after what she went through last night, hearing this was the last thing she needed. Sighing loudly to himself, Eddie leaned back, more confused than ever.

* * *

Janet stood outside the door to Eddie's room, trying to calm herself enough to go in. Despite the anger she was still feeling over seeing him kiss Rory last night, the thought of his being in pain was unbearable to her. Resigned to putting a smile on her face no matter what state he was in, Janet walked in. Eddie was staring out the window with a look of worry on his face.

"Hey," Janet said softly to get his attention. Eddie's head whipped around to face her.

"Janet! Thank god, I've been worried sick. Come here." Eddie motioned her toward the bed as he looked her over. He didn't like the scrape above her temple, or the bruise on her left cheekbone for that matter. But most of all, he didn't like the haunted look in her eyes.

Similar thoughts were going through Janet's mind. Eddie's left eye was bruised and swelling, and he had cuts on both his brow and lips. _How could anyone do this to him?_ she wondered.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

"Well, so long as my bones, skin, and muscles don't count, my hair and nails never felt better." His attempt at a joke had the desired effect. A smile played at the corner of her lips. "I'm more concerned about you, how you're feeling," Eddie admitted.

"Well, my head is pounding and I feel like someone used my ribcage as a piñata, but at least I'll be able to go home tonight, unlike someone else I know."

Eddie smiled at her attempt to tease him. Her eyes may look slightly haunted, but his girl still had her spark. The bastard hadn't been able to take that away from her. 

Needing to hear the words from her, Eddie got serious. "Honestly, how you doing?"

"I've been better," she admitted. "Eddie, I was so scared."

"Hey, hey," Eddie soothed her. "It's over. And we'll find him Janet, whoever he is. We'll find him. I promise."

They were both silent for a moment. Having imagined the worst for what felt like so long but was in reality less than two hours, they now were both feeling relief wash over them, relief that the other really was going to be okay.

"I should have been there."

Janet's head snapped up at the guilt in Eddie's voice. "Eddie, neither of us could have known this would happen. I've worked at Sully's for years. This isn't the first time I've gone home in the early hours of the morning."

"I know that, Janet. Logically, I know that." Janet could hear the frustration in his voice. "But I just can't help feeling. . ." Eddie let his voice trail off. "Whatever, all that matters is you're alright." Eddie pulled her hand toward him for a kiss.

"And you?" Janet asked him. "How are you really doing?"

"A lot better now that I'm holding your hand," Eddie smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Knowing Janet was in with Eddie, Nick headed toward the waiting room. He couldn't bring himself to leave the hospital just yet. As he walked in, he noticed a familiar blonde head of hair. Smiling to himself, he took a seat next to Hannah.

"What a night, huh?" Nick broke the ice.

"Yeah, what a night," Hannah agreed.

"What are the chances they'd both get attacked on the same night?"

"Probably the same as Monk McGillicudy giving up beer for a week." Hannah sighed. "I just don't get it. Who would try to hurt Janet? She doesn't have an enemy in this town. I mean, sure, there are immature jerks who tease her now and then, but I can't see how anyone would physically hurt her."

Nick just shook his head. He knew she wasn't expecting him to have an answer.

"Janet said she didn't see his face," Nick spoke after a minute. "What about Ray, did he get a good enough look at the guy?"

"No. Whoever he was took off as soon as he heard Ray's truck," Hannah told him. "Ray wanted to go after him, but when he saw the state Janet was in, he stayed with her."

"Well, if it's any consolation," Nick said after another beat of silence, "whoever this guy is, once Eddie finds him he's good as dead."

"For once, I'll actually condone Eddie beating someone up," Hannah laughed.

"Hey, how long are you planning to hang around here?" Nick asked. "Don't you have a big party to get ready for?"

"I can't leave Janet. She'll need a ride home."

"Hannah, I can't speak for Janet, but I can for Eddie, and he's not letting her out of his sight anytime soon. Why don't you go on ahead?" Nick offered. "I'll drive Janet home when she's ready to go."

Hannah sat there, clearly conflicted about leaving her friend.

"It's okay. Really," Nick reassured her. "Janet would want you to."

"You'll call me if she needs anything? Anything at all?"

"We'll put you on speed dial."

"Thanks Nick." Hannah got up to leave, then turned back. "Have you given any more thought about coming to the party? We'd really love to have you there."

"I'll think about it," Nick smiled at her offer of friendship.

* * *

Walking back into Eddie's room an hour later, Nick found Janet asleep in the chair next to Eddie's bed with her head resting in his lap. Eddie was awake, stroking her hair and lost in thought.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Nick whispered, not wanting to wake Janet.

"Nah, it's alright," Eddie said a little louder, but still keeping his voice down. Once Janet fell asleep it took a siren to wake her, but even so, he knew she needed the rest.

"Anything I can do for either of you?" Nick asked.

Eddie sighed. "I just don't like the idea of her going home by herself. If I wasn't stuck in this damn bed. . ."

"Hey, I already talked to Phil," Nick cut in. "He's attempting to clean the disaster area otherwise known as your room for her to sleep in tonight, if she wants to. This way she won't be alone, but she will be in familiar surroundings."

"Thanks buddy." Eddie visibly relaxed at this news.

"I can't take all the credit," Nick admitted. "It was Hannah's idea. She didn't think Janet would get much sleep at her house with the party and all, but didn't like the idea of her going home alone either."

"I still can't believe this happened, to either of us."

Nick thought for a moment. He wanted to ask Eddie something, but was afraid of getting him all riled up again. Looking back down at Janet's sleeping face, Nick figured now might be his best chance to ask without that happening.

"Did Ikey say whether Ray knew?" Nick asked tentatively.

"He wasn't sure," Eddie told him, much calmer than Nick was expecting. "Don't worry about it man. I can handle the Big Cat."


	6. Chapter 6

_Three days later_

Eddie was coming home today. Janet was making a last minute dash to the grocery store to pick up his favorite ice cream while Phil and Pizza Girl finished cleaning up the house. Last night Eddie had protested his friends' efforts, claiming he wanted to really feel like he was going home, and as far back as he remembered, the house had never been clean. But his protests went unheard. They all wanted everything to be ready when he got there.

Ever since that horrible day, Janet had spent all but one night in Eddie's bed, with Phil and Pizza Girl sleeping right down the hall. But last night she made herself go back to her own house. She wanted to prove to herself that she was past the fear of that night. And she did. She made it through the night. The nightmares still came and went, but that was true no matter where she slept. And the important thing is, those too were fading. She was getting her confidence back, and was proud of the fact that her attacker hadn't been able to take that from her. It would only be a matter of time until she was back to her old self.

She still had an important step to take though, if she was truly going to reclaim herself. She needed to confront Eddie about the kiss she had witnessed. With all the emotion and turmoil of the past few days, she had almost forgotten about it. _Not entirely true_, she realized. Part of her was hoping Eddie would bring it up, that he would tell her the truth voluntarily. But so far he had kept mum on the subject. When he wasn't worrying about her, he was talking with the guys about whether or not Ray had anything to do with either attack. She had pointed out repeatedly that if it hadn't been for Ray she may actually have suffered a worse fate, but Eddie still wasn't convinced the Big Cat was innocent.

In the end, Eddie had decided to press charges against Matt. Big Cat's lawyers were working overtime to ensure Matt didn't face jail time, and it looked like they were going to succeed on that end. Rumor had it a deal was being reached that would leave Matt with only a hefty fine and community service. Her attacker, however, was still roaming free.

Picking up the last pint of Eddie's favorite Ben and Jerry's Apple Crumble, she chuckled to herself. _Eddie's the only person I know who insists on chocolate-free ice cream._ Janet was so lost in thought, she didn't even realize she was no longer alone in the frozen food aisle. She turned around to find a familiar face only a few feet away from her.

"Janet, hi!"

It was Brian, the person she had played darts with a few weeks ago on girls' night out.

"Hey Brian, how's it going?"

They conversed for a few minutes, just friendly small talk, before saying their good-byes. On the drive back to Eddie and Phil's, Janet couldn't help but think Brian seemed a little weird, almost nervous, during their short conversation. She didn't think they had parted on bad terms that night at Sully's, but then again, maybe he was thinking back on whatever Rooster had said to him before throwing him out of the bar. Rooster still hadn't told her what went on after she rejoined Hannah at their original table. With more important things on her mind, Janet pulled in to the driveway and got ready for Eddie's homecoming.

* * *

Nick helped Eddie out of the car and up the sidewalk. Male pride insisted he claim to be able to walk to his own damn door, but secretly Eddie was glad to have Nick's shoulder to lean on. He didn't want to admit it, but he was still in more pain than he'd like. Still, at least he didn't have to spend another night in that hospital bed.

_It's good to be home_, Eddie thought as he walked into the house, breaking into a huge smile. Phil, Owen, and Ikey were set up and waiting in the front room, and after helping Eddie into a nearby chair, Nick ran over to grab his tennis racquet and join in. 

"This one's for you, buddy," Phil pointed to him, and Ikey hit the stereo. The sounds of U2's "Beautiful Day" instantly filled the room, and the air band rocked out in full glory.

_You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you_

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

"Dorks," Eddie called out, but it was out of obligation more than anything else. Truth was, there was nowhere he'd rather be right now. As the song played on, Eddie looked around. Phil and Janet had obviously worked overtime to clean the place up for him.

_Clean?_ Eddie amended. _More like spotless. It hasn't looked like this since we moved in._ He was incredibly touched by the effort they had gone through for him. And when Janet walked in from the kitchen, sat on the arm of his chair, and put her arm around him, it made the moment pretty much perfect.

_What you don't have, you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have, you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
What a beautiful day_

* * *

Later that night, Janet woke up from another nightmare of that night. She was back on that road, helpless to her attacker's blows. Regaining her bearings, she began to breathe easier. She was in Eddie's bed, Eddie was asleep beside her, she was safe. She hated the dreams, but every time she woke up feeling like she was closer and closer to putting a face to that voice she knows she recognized. Just about to lay back down, she heard a moan from the other side of the bed. Looking over, she saw Eddie's fist fly out and connect with his pillow. He began to move back and forth, as if he were struggling to get free. Afraid to startle him even more, she gently put her hand on his arm.

"Eddie! Eddie, wake up. You're dreaming."

Eddie's eyes popped open and he stared at her. It took a couple seconds, but she saw when recognition started to flood into them.

"It's okay, Eddie. Just a nightmare."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. He was obviously embarrassed. "I didn't mean to wake you. It's just. . . all of a sudden, I was back in that place, you know?"

"I know." Janet whispered, and a light dawned in Eddie's mind. He wasn't the only one with nightmares, he realized.

"Come here," he whispered, and pulled her down to him. He put his arm around her, her head on his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Janet did. She finally let loose with all of her fears about that night. She told him things she hadn't even been able to admit to herself, let alone anyone else. How helpless she felt with her hands held down, how scared she'd been. When the last tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped her face with the bedsheet.

"Sorry to have cried all over you."

Eddie was silent. Unsure if he had heard her apology, Janet lifted her head and looked up at him. He was wiping his face with his free hand. Looking at the red in his eyes, she realized that her tears hadn't been the only ones falling during her recount of that night.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Eddie whispered. Janet kissed him on the chest, and laid back down. With their arms wrapped around each other, they both fell asleep. And when they dreamt, they dreamt only of good times with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Eddie was finally feeling up to going out. He and Janet made plans to meet at a sandwich shop in town, and after getting their food they made their way to the park across the street to enjoy their meal outdoors. Eddie was just working up the courage to finally tell her about Rory, when Matt Lausch came walking by.

Of course it was too much to ask that he just keep on walking.

"Eddie Latekka," Matt drawled. "Nice to see you're feeling better."

"What do you want, Lausch?" Eddie was not in the mood for this.

"Just thought I'd say hi. Apologize for roughing you up the other night."

"Do yourself a favor, okay? Follow your rich lawyer's advice, and stay the hell away from me." 

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Eddie," Janet said quietly, hoping Matt wouldn't hear her. "Just ignore him. Hopefully he'll take the hint and go away."

"What was that Janet?" Of course, Matt did hear her. "You want me to go away? But I was hoping you and I could get together later. Maybe you could show me whatever it is that's got Latekka keeping you around for so long."

"That's it." Eddie stood up. He could tolerate the jabs at himself, but turning on Janet was going too far. "Do you know what a restraining order means, Lausch? Because I'm pretty sure, after your stunt last week, the court would be real happy to grant me one."

"Yeah, I know what it means," Matt sneered. The guy would just not give up. "It means you need the law to protect you because you can't protect yourself." Satisfied that he'd gotten the last word in, Matt started to walk away. "I'll let you get back to your lunch date."

"And Janet," Matt turned back at the last second. "If you ever get tired of this loser, give me a call."

* * *

Janet was silent for most of the drive home. Eddie knew she was still upset about what had happened in the park, but he didn't know what to say to make her feel better. Some people would just never grow up, and Matt Lausch was one of them. Time after time, Janet had proved she was stronger than him, ignoring his comments, sometimes even turning them around so the joke was on Matt himself. But today, she didn't even try.

Janet, in her silence, also had their run-in with Matt Lausch on her mind. She usually had no problem letting his comments roll off her back, but today he managed to get to her. It didn't help that Eddie still hadn't told her about Rory. And the few times she tried to bring up the subject, something interrupted them. At first she thought maybe she was overreacting. What if it _was_ just that one kiss? But if it was, why would Eddie feel like he had to lie about it? Maybe she was putting more weight on their relationship than he was.

Needing to break the silence, Eddie spoke. "You okay?"

"Matt Lausch just got to me, that's all," Janet shrugged.

"You know you can't put much weight on what that guy says," Eddie tried to reassure her. "A four year old is more mature than him."

"I know, its just. . ." Janet sighed.

"What?"

"If its not Matt Lausch, its someone else," Janet tried to explain. "Anyone who sees us together wonders what you're doing with me." 

"What?" Eddie was dumbstruck. "Where is this coming from?" 

_It can't all be coming from Matt Lausch_, he thought. "They're probably wondering what you're doing with me," Eddie told her. It sounded like a line designed to make her feel better, but Eddie honestly believed it.

Janet just shook her head. Not too long ago, comments from Matt Lausch wouldn't have mattered to her in the slightest. _But that was before Eddie started keeping secrets from me,_ she realized.

"Here's the thing," she said, turning toward him. "I care for you so much Eddie. And these past months have been the most magical time of my life. But no matter how wonderful you treat me, and you do. You do. I am never going to stop feeling like the chubby girl who got rejected by the captain of the football team."

By now they had pulled in to her driveway. Willing her to stay in the car so they could talk this out, Eddie just stared at her. This was her call.

His heart sunk when she reached for the door handle. "I'll see you later Eddie."

* * *

"I just don't get where all this is coming from," Eddie lamented to his friends later that evening. "She's never let anyone's comments get to her before."

"Well, maybe that's not the only thing that's getting to her," Phil reasoned.

"How do you figure?"

"Let's face it, Eddie. You haven't exactly been honest with her about the whole Rory situation. Janet's a smart woman, she's probably picked up on the fact that you're holding something back from her."

"What does one thing have to do with the other?" Eddie couldn't figure out where Phil was going with this.

"Think about it," Phil started to explain. "Say you're Janet. You're dating someone, things are going well, you're happy. Some jerk comes along, says some stuff about you, but you don't let it get to you. It's like, 'What does he know?'"

"Then you realize the person you're dating is holding something back from you," Owen cut in. "Your relationship isn't as solid as you thought it was. Suddenly, those comments you overhear on the street have a lot more meaning."

"I've been meaning to tell her," Eddie tried to explain. "I just. . ."

"Buddy, take it from someone who's been there," Owen advised. "Just tell her. It may be hard, but if she hears it from anyone but you, it's only going to make things worse."


	8. Chapter 8

Janet had just stepped out of the shower when she heard the knock on her door. She quickly pulled on her robe and went to see who was there. Looking through the peephole, she saw Eddie standing on her front porch. She was both thrilled and terrified to see him. She had decided earlier in the day that she was just going to ask him. Point blank, she was going to ask him what had gone on with Rory.

Gathering up the courage to do just that, she opened the door.

"There's something I need to tell you," Eddie confessed, before she could even say hello. "It's about why I was acting so strange that day, before everything else happened."

"There's something I need to tell you too."

"I get to go first, okay? Because I've been driving around for the past hour, trying to build up the courage."

"Eddie, maybe we should just. . ."

"Wait," Eddie interrupted. "Just let me get this out. An old friend of mine came back into town. An old girlfriend, actually. Rory Dunlop. Do you remember her?"

Janet nodded, leaning against the doorframe.

"I should've told you from the gate," Eddie continued, "but it just started stirring up all this stuff for me, and I didn't want it to get in the way of what we got going on here. And that night, in a moment of just. . . supreme stupidity, we kissed."

"You kissed her," Janet acknowledged, waiting for the rest. "And. . ."

"And that was it."

Janet's eyes snapped up to meet his. "You're telling me the truth," she realized.

Eddie nodded. "It wasn't even really a good kiss, because the moment our lips touched I realized that this wasn't the girl I wanted to be kissing, and I stopped it."

"Wait, you stopped because of me?" Janet couldn't believe it.

"I stopped because of us. Because of what we've got going on between us. Janet, I just. . ." Eddie paused, looking for the right words.

"Eddie?"

He looked up at her, with a huge smile on his beautiful face. "I am just so in love with you."

Janet's jaw dropped, and tears shone in her eyes. He was telling her the truth, without any prompting from her. He had stopped kissing Rory because of her.

He _loved_ her.

Her fears from the past few days completely melting away, in that moment Janet realized what she should have known all along: the chubby girl and the captain of the football team no longer existed. _This is us,_ she thought. _And we are both so much more than that. _Overcome with emotion, Janet launched herself into his arms.

"I love you too, Eddie. I love you too."

* * *

Elsewhere, Brian came up to join Ray at the bar in Sully's. Before he even sat down, Ray put up his hand.

"You gotta go."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we gotta keep up appearances. Can't let on how well we know each other. I supposedly saved Hannah's best friend from a vicious attack," Ray smiled. "How can I be expected to have a beer with the very man I saved her from?"

"Alright, alright. But you owe me," Brian warned. "It was never supposed to go that far. She wasn't supposed to get hurt. If you had gotten there when you said you would to play the all-conquering hero, I wouldn't have had to take it as far as I did. And if she realizes it was me out there that night, I could get all kinds of jacked up."

"Just put it on my bill, Slick. Put it on my bill."

* * *

Later that night, after Janet and Eddie had made love several times and finally fallen asleep, Janet woke up from another memory of that night. But this time, the voice was no longer a stranger to her.

"Eddie!" She nudged his shoulder, trying to shake him awake.

"God woman, give me some time to recover!" he joked.

"No, this is serious. I just remembered where I heard that voice before!"

"The voice of the guy who went after you?" Eddie was fully awake now.

"Yes," Janet confirmed. "It was Brian Hughes, do you remember him?"

"Brian Hughes?" Eddie tried to recall the name. "The guy you played darts with a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. I ran into him in the grocery store a few days ago, and he was acting so weird. It kind of freaked me out, to be honest. But that was definitely his voice."

Eddie was already reaching for the phone. "As much as I'd love to personally pound this guy's face in, if I've learned anything from my experience with Matt Lausch, it's that the police should definitely be the ones to handle this."

* * *

After the officer had taken her statement, he began to pack up his things and get ready to leave. Before walking out the door, he reassured Janet and Eddie both that Brian would be arrested as soon as possible. Alone again, and the weight finally lifted from her shoulders, Janet turned to Eddie with a huge smile on her face.

"I know that look," Eddie teased. "I like that look."

"Good," Janet laughed. "Because guess what?"

"What's that?" Eddie asked, not entirely sure what was she was thinking, but absolutely sure he was going to like it.

Janet just smiled. "It's Saturday night."

Eddie threw back his head and laughed. God, he loved this woman.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Thanks for taking the time to read my story, and feel free to leave feedback in the comments section. I welcome any criticisms you might have (but please keep in mind this is my first fanfic for any show – ever – so please don't be too harsh :o)

I feel like I also owe you a bit of an explanation about Ray. In my mind, Big Cat is one of those characters you just love to hate. He really knows how to get under your skin, but I think we can all admit the Ridge wouldn't be the same without him. He may not have gotten what he deserves in this story, but much like the real season finale, it makes the prospect of the future so much more interesting.

And to the Nick/Hannah fans who might have been looking for their happy ending in this story, I'm sorry I didn't give you that. Rest assured, in my mind there is no doubt that Nick and Hannah will end up together. But given the events of the season finale, I made two decisions about Nick. I thought it was very important that (A) he not run back to Hannah as a result of a breakup with Aubrey, and (B) he not breakup with Aubrey solely because of his pursuit of Hannah. In order to do justice to all characters involved, I think Nick needs some time on his own to figure out what he wants for himself. Only then will we be able to see Nick and Hannah (and Sam!) have the relationship they all deserve.

Best,

_id4_


End file.
